


Why Benji?

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha receives news that she wasn't ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Benji?

_**Why? Why, did it have to be Benji?** _

The thoughts kept running through the Russian’s head, as she set the phone down. She was glad that Ethan had been kind enough to call her and let her know what had happened. She didn’t think that she would have found out otherwise. She didn’t work with Benji regularly even though the man was one of her best friends. But, that’s what happened when friends worked with different agencies. And it wasn’t like she read the obituaries. Truth be told, they only served to depress her slightly (something that not even her husband knew).

The thought of her husband had her calling out to him, “Steve? I need you!” Natasha figured that her tone was what had him running to her in a panic. “What? What is it, Natasha?” The words left him in a rush and his wife’s reaction of just throwing herself at him, as she burst into tears didn’t help. “Hey. It’s going to be alright. Just tell me what’s going on, Doll.” Steve’s tone was soothing, as he held held her tightly and began to rub her back.

"It’s not going to be okay, Steve. He’s dead! Benji’s dead!" Her words were followed by more tears and her soldier boy tightened his hold on her in an attempt to calm and sooth her.


End file.
